Halloween
by Nessie-san
Summary: It's Halloween, and Gakuen Alice has given everyone a special allowance for their costumes - according to star rank, of course. What happens when Natsume offers to help pay for Mikan's costume, as long as he okay's it? NxM, RxH. Slight SxK  SumirexKoko


YO PEOPLESES! It's Nessie again ^-^.

The full summary of this is that Gakuen Alice had a Halloween festival, the Night of Spooks, and Natsume bought Mikan's costume. MxN and HxR. Slight hint of SxK (SumirexKokoroyomi).

Mikan: Oh, no! What did Natsume buy for me? *Natsume shows her the costume* WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Natsume: Chill out, Polka-dots. It's not that bad. Look at what I'm wearing. *takes off coat and shows costume*

Me: *drooling* Natsume, you look f*cking smexy!

Hotaru: Just take the disclaimer already, idiot. *takes out BAKA gun*

Me: Okay, okay! Ruka-sama, would you do the honors?

Ruka: _Ruka sama?_ Uh, okay, Nessie-san. **Nessie does not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama ***Hotaru points the BAKA gun at Ruka* I didn't call her "sama"! It was only in the script!

Me: Okay, the story starts...now.

* * *

Halloween

A Gakuen Alice Story

It was Halloween. We had all been given a budget for our costumes, according to Star Rank, of course. Natsume had, for once, been really nice to me about the costume. He told me that as long as he okayed the costume, he'd help me buy it.

I should have known he'd pick something perverted. I could have told him "no, I'll find something else" when he showed me the one he picked out. We'd both gone around the store, looking for costumes to wear. I'd decided to just go with his because I couldn't afford anything cute with my budget. _He had to pick this one, out of all of them,_ I thought as I put it on and looked in the mirror. I was going to cause an uproar.

Yesterday everyone had decorated the whole school for the Night of Spooks festival. The festival started at seven o'clock, just as the sun was going down, and ended at dawn the next day. The Vampire's Moonlight Dance started at midnight, and ended at dawn. It was almost midnight; the dance was about to start, so everyone was in the hall where it was being held.

The room where the dance was going to be held looked really creepy. It had black and orange crepe paper hanging on the ceiling, and spider webs everywhere. Coffins with skeletons trying to force their way out. Mechanical bats (made by Hotaru) flying around. Candles floating all over (motion sensitive so no one could knock them over by accident). The lighting was dim, making everything that much creepier.

But the creepiest thing of all was the tree. The big tree that had looked beautiful at Christmas? Now it wasn't so pretty. It looked almost dead. Its leaves were somehow dyed black and orange for the occasion, the trunk covered in cobwebs with spiders crawling all over them. The spiders looked real, but they had been created by Sumire's older brother and Hotaru. The branches had skeletons hanging on nooses, with expressions on their dead faces that made it seem as though they'd died screaming.

As I entered, I gave a small scream and grabbed Natsume's arm tighter. Then I remembered what I was wearing, and thought about what I'd just done. I jumped back and yelled "PERVERT!" at Natsume.

"How am I a pervert, Polka-dots?" he asked me, teasingly. Infuriatingly.

"Because you picked this costume out!"

"I only picked the one I thought you'd look best in."

"You...you…" I couldn't think of an insult harsh enough for him, so I finally just yelled "YOU PERVERT!" and started walking - correction, stumbling. Stumbling towards my best friend, Hotaru, and her boyfriend, Ruka-pyon.

Everyone's eyes bugged out when they saw me pass. I didn't look anything like myself, after all. I probably looked like a - ahem, pardon my French - whore. Or maybe - again, pardon my French - a slut. I sure didn't look like Mikan.

When I got to Hotaru and Ruka-pyon's table I saw that Hotaru was stuffing down skull shaped crab cakes, and Ruka-pyon was staring at her, apparently amazed that she was able to fit everything she was eating into her stomach.

When I sat down, he looked up. His eyes widened. I put my head in my hands and moaned.

"It's not my fault!" I nearly yelled. "It's Natsume! He told me he'd help buy my costume, and I agreed to his terms - he got to okay the outfit. The only thing is, THIS is the only thing he'd let me get!"

Hotaru just looked at me. "Idiot," she said, and went back to eating.

I moaned again, but Natsume must have been near us when I did it, this time, because I heard his voice. "Make that noise again, Polka. You almost sounded sexy when you did it."

"NATSUME!" I yelled, my voice going so high I wasn't even sure if people could hear it, as I jerked my head upward to look at him.

Okay. I guess I need to explain myself, right? I need to explain what I, Sakura Mikan, am wearing to elicit such responses from my classmates, best friend, and boyfriend.

I am currently wearing a white leotard with no straps, with a tail attached to the butt. I am also wearing white cat ears with pink insides on my head, and gloves that have a slight cuff and are tight to my fingers and palms. I am wearing pink fishnet stockings, with white, three inch heels. My nose is also painted pink, with whiskers on my face. My hair is down, because Natsume wouldn't let me wear it up.

This is my humiliation. However, there are some perks to it. Natsume decided that we should match this Halloween. So he's currently in tight black pants with a long tail on them, a tight black t-shirt, black gloves that are tight to his fingers, and black cat ears. His nose is painted black, and he has whiskers on his face. He looks so cute it's hilarious.

Now, back to the story.

"God, calm down, Mikan," he said, his voice much softer than mine, his eyes undressing me in his mind. "I'll protect you from all the perverts out there, so you don't need to worry." He smirked as he said it.

Ruka-pyon looked between me and Natsume, and started laughing. He just laughed, and laughed, and laughed. We both looked at him, daggers in our eyes, but he couldn't stop.

"You...two...match…" he managed to get out through his laughter.

Hotaru looked at him and pulled out her BAKA gun. I backed away, and…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

...she hit him with the gun.

He fell out of his chair and his head hit the floor. He got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hotaru! That hurt."

"It's not my fault you were laughing like an idiot."

Ruka-pyon had no reply to that, and Natsume sat down. I looked at Ruka-pyon's outfit, but I couldn't really figure it out.

"Ruka-pyon, what's your costume supposed to be?" I asked, my voice full of curiosity.

"It's supposed to be King Louis the sixteenth," he said, as if that would make sense to me.

"Huh?"

"He was the French king who was executed during the French Revolution that took place in the late seventeen hundreds. Hotaru is Marie Antoinette, who was married to Louis the 16th."

He smiled as he looked at her. She really looked beautiful in a sky blue gown whose bodice was tight to her body, but whose skirt went so far away from her hips that it seemed hard for her to sit down. The arms were cream, and flared in a cone shape away from her shoulders, closing in tight to her arm where it ended midway down her forearms. The bodice was low cut, and the bodice and skirt had cream and gold accents on them.

Ruka-pyon's costume was some weird type of light purple tights that ended below his knee, and a pair of pure white tights that went underneath them. Black slipper-like shoes, a white shirt with a big blue stripe, and a smaller red stripe. The shirt was fancy and a button up, with gold embroidery over the stomach. He wore a jacket the same color as the weird tights/pants, with more gold embroidery on cuffs and the inside edge of it. He looked weird.

"Ruka, you can't laugh at me and Polka matching when you and Imai match."

"It's different for you two, Natsume," Ruka-pyon replied. "Of course, I made Hotaru wear a matching costume to mine. But you making Mikan-chan wear one? That's completely unexpected."

"Ruka-pyon!" I moaned. This was so embarrassing.

"Oh, shut up, Polka," Natsume said, annoyed now. "It's not that bad. It's Halloween, so you can wear whatever the hell you want, and no one will judge you for it. Look over there-" he pointed to Sumire and Kokoroyomi-kun. They were dancing, wearing just enough to cover the essentials. I blushed. "They're wearing even less than you are, and Permy seems to be fine with it. Besides, at least I didn't make _you_ go as the black cat. White symbolizes purity, and I could have made you wear the black one."

"What, and you'd wear the white one? I doubt it, Natsume." He'd gotten me, and I knew it. I just couldn't help it.

When we fight, it throws the world back into balance. After all, we never really fight. We just tease each other until one of us (usually me) stalks away, and the other one (usually Natsume) comes after that person and apologizes. Although, Natsume usually doesn't really apologize. It's more like he comes up to me, grabs my hand to make me face him, and kisses me. I always relax into his kisses, and then we've made up and I'm no longer angry.

"'Course not. I'd wear a black one, like you."

Typical Natsume. Oh, well.

"Come on, Polka," he said, extending his hand to me. I just looked at him.

"You expect me to dance wearing these? I can barely walk."

"Fine then, take off your shoes."

"Do what?"

"Here, idiot," Hotaru said, taking off her own slipper-like shoes. Our feet are the same size, so they'd fit me. "Put these on and stop annoying me."

I put on the shoes, knowing if I thanked her I'd get hit with the BAKA gun. I've learned a tiny bit these last five years.

Natsume pulled me out to the dance floor, where a creepy sounding waltz was playing. He spun me into the rest of the dancers, and we were off.

I love dancing in Natsume's arms. It doesn't matter what type of dance it is, I love it. We spun and spun, the slow, creepy music nearly disappearing as we danced together.

One song blended into another as first a foxtrot, then a quickstep came. Finally, I ended up not knowing what type of music we were dancing to, as we stayed on the floor almost all night.

"You're beautiful," he once whispered to me as we danced, to which I blushed furiously and ducked my head. "I love you," he whispered another time, a few songs later. He kept whispering things like that to me, leaving a few songs in between the statements each time.

Sometimes, I replied with compliments of my own. Other times his words made me unable to breathe, much less speak, for so long that it seemed stupid to respond by then.

We left the dance floor a little before dawn, completely exhausted, and in need of water. We went back to where Hotaru and Ruka-pyon had been. They'd left early, presumably because of Hotaru. I don't think she liked her costume very much. Natsume got us water, and for the last few minutes we just sat there, staring at each other across the table because we couldn't move, and drinking our water.

Then it was dawn, and the last few couples left the dance, us included. Today, All Saints' Day, we weren't required to go to classes. I actually didn't think the teachers would even be there, considering they'd been at the festival and the dance all night, too.

We went back to Natsume's room, too tired to change out of our costumes, and too tired to care.

We fell asleep on his bed, our shoes, gloves and ears pulled off, and our arms around each other. We did not dream.

* * *

Me:So, how was it? Was is good? Bad? Review no matter what you thought of it, please. If I don't get at least ten reviews, I won't post my next story. (Okay, I know that's evil, but I want to know what people think.) I accept constructive criticism. I accept all types of "I liked it"s. I accept flames. I accept all reviews, okay? JUST PLEASE REVIEW!

Ruka: Um, Nessie-san, you sound kind of desperate...

Me: I don't particularly care how desperate I sound, Ruka-sama.

Ruka: Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Why do you call me "Ruka-sama"?

Me: Because I love you, Ruka-sama. I love your sweet, gentle personality, as well as what you look like. I also love how you look when you get embarrassed. It's SO cute!

Ruka: Natsume, can you burn this one? It's another fangirl.

Me: What? No, no really! I just- *Natsume comes up and lights my hair on fire* AAAAAH! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! ONEGAISHIMASU, NATSUME-SAMA, RUKA-SAMA, PUT OUT THE FIRE!

Mikan & Hotaru: We're sorry for that, please just RxR.


End file.
